1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an expanding or straddling plug or dowel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A straddling plug, which can be used both as an outwardly spreading plug and as a buckling plug, is described in DE-PS No. 2,254,602 and AT-PS No. 325,832.
In this plug, the shank has annular ribs thereon and is made as a solid sleeve subdivided into spreading segments by longitudinal slits. In use, the spreading segments are pressed outwardly over a substantial portion of the shank length. This spreading pressure frequently cannot be withstood by the wall, particularly those of lightweight construction materials or soft or porous masonry. Often the walls are destroyed and the securing function is lost.